vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hero of Lore (Composite)
|-|Adventure Quest= |-|DragonFable= |-|Adventure Quest Worlds= |-|Adventure Quest 3D= |-|World Destroyer= |-|Eternal Dragon of Time= |-|Corrupted Eternal Dragon of Time= Summary The Hero of Lore is whoever they need to be to save the day. They are the main character of the AEverse, and ends up playing the role of protagonist within every single game. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 6-C | At least 6-C, possibly 5-B | 9-A | 7-C | 6-C | 5-B, 4-C with Ultimate Bacon Orb | Likely 5-B | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Likely Low 2-C | Unknown | 2-C | At least 2-C Name: Varies (Decided by the player), Eternal Dragon of Time Origin: AEverse (Composite) Gender: Male/Female Age: Unknown Classification: Varies, 13th Lord of Chaos, Death, Champion of Order Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Weapons Mastery, Healing, Magic, Dark Arts, Void Magic, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation (Purification Magic), Summoning, Teleportation, Elemental Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (With Soulweaver), Luck, Toon Force (Rather minor and cannot be used for combat), Dimensional Storage, Life Force Absorption, Duplication, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Necromancy, Spatial Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Flight, Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Void Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Portal Creation, Fear Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Shapeshifting, Energy Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, 4th Wall Awareness, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, minor Madness Manipulation (Type 3), and Astral Projection (Survived a beam of dark energy which knocked the spirit out of the Hero, before having the spirit quickly return back to the body), Status Effect Inducement, Fear Manipulation (Can resist the status of being Afraid), Fire Manipulation, Telepathy (Can resist psionic links), Poison Manipulation, and Reality Warping (Resistant to Loco's reality altering powers) among many more (due to the sheer number of equipment and spells that exist in the game there are likely abilities that remain unmentioned) | All previous, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), far higher degree of Soul Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Godly: Survived having his soul crushed by Drakath which was shown to have physically erased Sepulchure as he was reduced to an empty suit of armor), Bone Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, and 8, can become an undead to gain Type 7), Non-Physical Interaction, Acausality (Type 1: did not transform into a time wraith when sent back in time which occurs through a time paradox. Interacted with multiple past versions of himself within the 4th-dimensional Pyramid), Age Manipulation with Eternal Inversionist's Ancient Wrap (Can cast ancient bandages at his enemies, causing them to rapidly age), Animal Manipulation, Poison Manipulation , Pressure Points, Homing Attack, Antimatter Manipulation (Can interact with and handle Anti-Matter Gems, Antimatter dye, and the Star Core), can gain Cyborgization and Inorganic Physiology and Invisibility, Damage Reduction, Damage Boost, Damage Transferal, Glyph Creation, Statistics Reduction, Dimensional Storage, Dimensional Travel with ShadowStalker of Time (Can warp between time-streams through shadows), Pain Manipulation, Telepathy with Daimon (Can reach out and cause pain to an opponent with his mind), Blood Manipulation with Blood Sorceress and Void Highlord, Madness Manipulation (Type 2) with Chrono Assassin (Can seven an opponent's mind in time making causing them to go insane) Resistance to Petrification (Broke out of Teja's petrification spell which would have been permanent for normal individuals) and Death Manipulation (Unaffected by Sepulchure "killing" Death which turned everybody on Lore into zombies despite being dead or alive). Power Absorption (killed Death and stole Death's powers and status), Abstract Existence (Type 3) as Death | All previous | All previous, [[Large Size (Type 8), Non-Corporeal, Time Travel, Avatar Creation | All previous, Immortality (Type 4), Madness Manipulation (Type 3) Attack Potency: Wall level, likely higher (Consistently defeats and kills various dragons, the smaller of which are still able to eat an armored soldier with ease) | Island level (Able to harm and survive blows from Carnax, who is not only mountain-sized, but has casually destroyed an entire island in the past) | At least Island level (Should be just as strong as before), possibly Planet level (With the help of many others, managed to collectively defeat The'Galin who was repeatedly stated to have the ability to destroy the entire planet of Lore) | Small Building level (Defeated Hydra) | Town level (Defeated Greed whose magic could level the entire town of Ravenloss) | Island level (Held his own against Wargoth who's stronger than Orb users) | Planet level (Fought against planetary threats like Titan Wargoth and Darkness Dragon Drakath). Star level with Ultimate Bacon Orb (Defeated S.M.U.D.D.) | Likely Planet level (Defeated Chaos Champion Drakath. Should have power comparable to the Demipowers) | Unknown (Traded blows with Karok the Fallen and Kezeroth the World Ender. Supposedly killed the Queen of Monsters according to Malgor, but the credibility and details remain unknown) | Unknown (Defeated all 7 Deadly Dragons which embody the 7 vices) | Unknown (Massively de-powered) | Universe level+ (Defeated Mors Temporis and stopped and destroyed the Vorefax which was going to devour the timeline) | Unknown | Low Multiverse level (Merged the DragonFable, AdventureQuest, and MechQuest timelines together to form the AdventureQuest Worlds timeline) | At least Low Multiverse level (If a certain incantation is not spoken within 10 years, the Eternal Dragon of Time will grow the heads of 6 great monsters within the history of Lore and will stop at nothing to destroy the world, universe, and eventually the multiverse, which contains an unknown amount of universes) Speed: At least Relativistic (Is able to dodge most attacks and spells that exist, including ones capable of manipulating or generating light based attacks in a plethora of ways, be it from the sun or from magic) | FTL physically (Defeated Jack Crescent who could move this fast). FTL+ with dragon (Kept pace with S.M.U.D.D. who could move this fast) | Unknown (Flew from the Underworld to Chaos Portal on the top of Mount DoomSkull within seconds) | Unknown (Massively de-powered from the AdventureQuest Worlds timeline) | Immeasurable. Likely Omnipresent within Lore | Immeasurable. Likely Omnipresent within Lore Lifting Strength: Superhuman physically | Superhuman physically, Class 100 with dragon | Unknown ''' | '''Unknown | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Wall Class | Island Class | Island Class, possibly Planet Class | Small Building Class | Town Class | Island Class | Planet Class, Star Class '''with Ultimate Bacon Orb | Likely '''Planet Class | Unknown | Unknown | Likely Universal+ | Unknown | Low Multiversal | At least Low Multiversal Durability: Wall level | Island level | At least Island level, possibly Planet level | Small Building level | Town level | Island level | Planet level, Star level '''with Ultimate Bacon Orb | Likely Planet level''' | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Likely Universe level+ | Unknown | Likely Low Multiverse level (Defeated by the Dragonslayer Ganaloth, although it is heavily implied that the Hero let him do so) | Likely Low Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely High (Can dispatch large amounts of enemies without tiring), Limitless as the Eternal Dragon of Time Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with weapons, dozens of meters with spells and ranged weapons | Standard melee range, Extended melee range with weapons, dozens of meters with spells and ranged weapons | All previous, Planetary with dragon | Standard melee range with weapons, Unknown with magic (assisted in lifting the Shadowfall Fortress from Death's Realm) | Tens of meters | Low Multiversal | At least Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: A weapon, class, and a set of armor Intelligence: Varies from Average to High, Omniscient as the Eternal Dragon of Time Weaknesses: Can sometimes be a bit accident-prone and absent-minded, sometimes has elemental weaknesses depending on current equipment, can be rather cocky, is rather gullible. Key: AQ Dracomancer Saga | AQ Carnax Saga | AQ The Devourer Saga | DF Early-Game | DF Mid-Game '''| '''DF Late-Game | DF World Destroyer '''| '''AQW 13 Lords of Chaos Saga | AQW Queen of Monsters Saga | AQW Seven Deadly Dragons Saga | AQW Shadows of War Saga | AQW Throne of Darkness Saga | AQ3D | Eternal Dragon of Time | Corrupted Eternal Dragon of Time Note: This profile is a composite version of every single Hero Of Lore throughout the AEverse, it should be noted that all of the protagonists from every game are basically the same character from different timelines. The Hero of Lore is also the Eternal Dragon of Time present in every single game and each hero is also referred to being the same Eternal Dragon of Time. The complete timeline follows this order: AdventureQuest, Warp Force, DragonFable, AdventureQuest Worlds, OverSoul, AdventureQuest 3D, MechQuest, EpicDuel, Hero Smash. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:AEverse Category:Weapon Masters Category:Healers Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Void Users Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Animal Users Category:Element Users Category:Soul Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Life Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Necromancers Category:Space Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Users Category:Portal Users Category:Fear Users Category:Matter Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Mind Users Category:Immortals Category:Bone Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Composite Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Abstract Entities Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Age Users Category:Poison Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Inorganic Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Pain Users Category:Telepaths Category:Blood Users Category:Madness Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Avatar Creation Users